


“I hope you know you’re mine forever.”

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kings of paradise fanfiction, kings of paradise fluff, l365, love 365 - Freeform, shun randoh - Freeform, voltage fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: This was part of the mini ficlet requests on my blog on tumblr @voltage-vixen.
Relationships: Randoh Shun/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	“I hope you know you’re mine forever.”

MC stifled a yawn as she burrowed herself deeper under the covers. Shun was away scoping out prospective locations for one of his upcoming movies, and MC was taking advantage of his absence by basking around in bed, indulging in the warmth of the sun’s rays seeping through the ajar window. 

Yet try as MC might to embrace the rare tranquility of the quiet morning, she found her hand spanning across the middle of the mattress in search for Shun’s pillow. Snatching the puffed up cushion, MC cuddled the padding close to her chest. A faint mixture of cologne and Shun’s natural manly scent lingered on the pillow, and the familiarity of his simple essence was enough to chip away at the block of her tensions. 

“Miss me that much? What a cute sight I’ve had the fortune of walking in on.”

Shun!   
Mortified by being caught in the act by the man that she had NOT been expecting to see, MC went to toss the pillow, but Shun straddled her from behind, pinning her and his pillow against the mattress. 

“I-I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow! Pretend you didn’t see anything!”

“Why would I pretend not to see how much my special lady missed me? You have no idea the joy it brings me to see how much you missed me,” Shun chuckled. 

MC’s protesting was silenced as Shun’s lips lowered and idly draped the nape of her neck with tender kisses. His fingers caressed the side of her arm, and the director’s face buried into the locks of her hair. 

“So soft,” Shun muttered in admiration, his fingers still grazing the smoothness of her skin. “Your scent is enticing. Really you’re not even bothering to play fair at this point. Laying here all cute and vulnerable like that.”

“But I didn’t know you were coming home early.......though it was a nice surprise since I missed you and all,” MC admitted. “I was feeling a bit lonely.”

Touched by MC’s honesty, Shun flipped her over and tore the pillow from her grasp. He pressed his chest against hers, and nuzzled their foreheads together. Gazing up at him with ample eyes, Shun’s heart pounded as he admired how beautiful she was. 

“Tell me, do you intend to make such declarations you know will leave me captivated by you even further? Your feelings of pining were mutual by the way,” he assured, before gently running his large hand along the top of her head. “I made sure to expedite my affairs, so I didn’t leave you lonely for too long.”

Goosebumps appeared on MC’s arms, and a sudden surge of adoration for the man made her body flutter in a greedy inclination. Pulling Shun closer, MC pressed her lips against his, and their tame kisses evolved into an increased profound desire. 

“I love you, Shun,” MC panted, when she finally was able to break away from Shun’s sweet invasion. 

“I love you as well,” Shun proclaimed, breathless himself from their loving embrace. “I hope you know you’re mine forever.”  
“Promise?” she whispered, a goofy grin spreading across her face at the thought.

As a man of passion, Shun responded back with a kiss that ignited such an intense heat within her, MC had no doubt whatsoever that her companion planned to make good of his word to her.


End file.
